Hero Story 3 (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's twenty second movie spoof of Hero Story 3. Cast *Sonic as Woody *Mario as Buzz Lightyear *Princess Peach as Jessie *Squidward Tentacles as Hamm *Spirit as Bullseye *Patrick as Rex *Spongebob as Slinky Dog *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio *Falco as Mr. Potato Head *Katt Monroe as Mrs. Potato Head *Atomic Betty as Barbie *Noah Parker as Ken *Bowser Koopa as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear *Alex Porter as Young Andy Davis *Ranger Rob as Teenage Andy Davis *Rosie (from Caillou) as Baby Molly Davis *Lil Pickles as Young Molly Davis *Cinderella as Mrs. Davis *Lafylette as Young Buster *Crosby as Adult Buster *Vanellope Von Schweetz as Bonnie Anderson *Granny as Mrs. Anderson *Top Cat as Sarge *Top Cat's Gang as Sarge's Soldiers *Cera as Trixie *Lola Bunny as Dolly *Bugs Bunny as Buttercup *Daffy Duck as Mr. Pricklepants *Crunch Bandicoot as Chuckles *Rat, Rit, and Rut as Peas-in-a-Pod *Ursula as Stretch *Sea Salt Thumb as Chunk *Burk as Twitch *Cannon Boat Keith as Sparks *Croc's Adorable Little Brother as Big Baby *Donkey Kong as Jack-in-the-Box *Diddy Kong as Chatter Telephone *Squeeks the Catterpillar as Bookworm *The Eds as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Boy *Brom Bones and Amos Slade as Hunters (Garbage Men) *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) *The Wicked Coachman as Adult Sid Phillips *The Evergreen 504 as A Ride to Sunnyside *Sheila as Daisy *Rancid Rabbit as Lotso Gotted Unwrapped *Speedy as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement *Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Evil Emperor Zurg *Whoopie the Seal as Utility Belt Buzz *Ebenezer Scrooge as Stinky Pete the Prospector *Abigial and Amelia as Amy's Barbie Dolls *Dr. Hutchison as Tour Guide Barbie *and more Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog AoStH profile.png|Sonic as Woody Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Buzz Lightyear Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Jessie Squidward As Luca.png|Squidward Tentacles as Hamm Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Bullseye Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick as Rex Spongebob about crying.png|Spongebob as Slinky Dog MistyIslandRescue553.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Falco smash bros.png|Falco as Mr. Potato Head Katt monroe by kathe fox-d7qjv9z.jpg|Katt Monroe as Mrs. Potato Head Betty Barrett.png|Atomic Betty as Barbie Noahparker.png|Noah Parker as Ken Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser Koopa as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Roo in Winnie the Pooh ABC's.jpg|Roo as Young Andy Davis Double D.jpg|Double Dee as Teenage Andy Davis Rosie (Caillou).jpg|Rosie (from Caillou) as Baby Molly Davis Lil DeVille.jpg|Lil Pickles as Young Molly Davis Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.jpg|Cinderella as Mrs. Davis Lafayette.jpg|Lafylette as Young Buster alxmeo8nghguwqb5ehgw.jpg|Crosby as Adult Buster Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Bonnie Anderson Granny.png|Granny as Mrs. Anderson Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Sarge Top-Cat-Cast.jpg|Top Cat's Gang as Sarge's Soldiers Cera in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Cera as Trixie Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Dolly Bugs bunny wabbit.png|Bugs Bunny as Buttercup Daffy duck-1048.jpg|Daffy Duck as Mr. Pricklepants Crash bandicoot twoc crunch bandicoot by o0demonboy0o-d80p0ov.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Chuckles Rat, Rit, and Rut..png|Rat, Rit, and Rut as Peas-in-a-Pod Ursula in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Stretch Salleftthumb.PNG|Sea Salt Thumb as Chunk Burk as The Big Fish..png|Burk as Twitch CannonBoatKeithCroc2Render.jpg|Cannon Boat Keith as Sparks Croc's Little Brother.png|Croc's Adorable Little Brother as Big Baby Donkey kong smash bros.png|Donkey Kong as Jack-in-the-Box Diddy Kong as The Fifer Pig.jpeg|Diddy Kong as Chatter Telephone Guilty Squeaks.jpg|Squeeks the Catterpillar as Bookworm All 3 eds.png|The Eds as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Boy Amos Slade and Brom Bones..png|Brom Bones and Amos Slade as Hunters (Garbage Men) Catscratch 001.png|Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) Coachman.jpg|The Wicked Coachman as Adult Sid Phillips TheEvergreenExpress.jpg|The Evergreen 504 as A Ride to Sunnyside char_11617.jpg|Sheila as Daisy Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Lotso Gotted Unwrapped Speedy looney tunes show.png|Speedy as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement 2589437-ppg-mojojojo.jpg|Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Evil Emperor Zurg Mad jack the pirate by albert238391-d5ndubs.png|Mad Jack The Pirate as Utility Belt Buzz EbenezerScrooge.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge as Stinky Pete Abigail & Amelia.jpg|Abigial and Amelia as Amy's Barbie Dolls Dr. Hutchinson.jpg|Dr. Hutchison as Tour Guide Barbie Voice Cast (English) *Microsoft Mike - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Radar Overseer Hank - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) *Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *Spirit - Radar Overseer Guy *Radar Overseer Scotty - Falco *Radar Overseer Beulah - Katt Munroe *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Microsoft Mike (+10) - Squidward Tentacles *Radar Overseer Jimmy - Top Cat *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) - Rosie (from Caillou) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle - Cinderella (from Cinderella) *Microsoft Mary (+10) - Atomic Betty *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5), Robosoft 1 (-5), and Radar Overseer Hank as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Princess Peach *Juan Loquendo V1 - Spirit *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) - Falco *Francisca Loquendo V1 - Katt Munroe *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) - Squidward Tentacles *Carmen Loquendo V1 - Sally Acorn *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5)) - Top Cat *Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) - Rosie (from Caillou) *Sonia Loquendo V1 - Cinderella (from Cinderella) *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) - Atomic Betty *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1, and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (from Thomas and Friends) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav Scenes *James Graham's Hero Story Part 1. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 2. (Francais) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 3. (Francais) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 4. (Francais) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 5. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 6. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 7. (Spanish) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 8. (Spanish) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 9. (Spanish) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 10. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 11. (English) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 12. (Deustch) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 13. (Deustch) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 14. (Deustch) *James Graham's Hero Story Part 15. (English) Trivia *Sonic's two lightsabers, that are still light blue and orange, will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mario's two lightsabers, that are still light blue and green, will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Falco will have a yellow lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Katt will have a purple double bladed saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Princess Peach will have two light blue lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Wallace and Gromit Train travels down the dessert at a high speed toward the bridge that the engine, its coal tender, nine coaches, and three freight cars, plunge off the bridge and get saved by Mario. The engine on the train is an 0-2-2 or an American Northumbrian type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were only built and used most common on the pioneer railroad days, circa 1830. These types of engines have four wheels (no leading wheels, two driving wheels, and two trailing wheels). *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be pulling some log wagons throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs